A Story About A Human Princess
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: A story told of Izayoi and her tribulations from meeting Inutaishou. To being saved from dieing by someone. Read to find out who saves her. And what happends afterwards. Complete!
1. Inutaishou and Izayoi meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Inutaishou and Izayoi meet.

It's a stormy night in the western lands of feudal Japan. A dog demon lord limping toward his castle. The dog demon lord's name is Inutaishou he is 6'3'' with long white hair that's kept in a high pony tail. He has medium gold eyes and one jagged blue stripe on each cheek. The demon lord is limping and bleeding because he fought with a demon named Ryukotsusei. His fight with Ryukotsusei ended in a draw. It's so dark that Inutaishou doesn't know where he is. What he doesn't know is that he's heading toward a mansion. In this mansion lives a human princess. Her name is Izayoi she is 5'4'' has black hair and brown eyes. She eighteen years old and is asleep in her room.

Outside it's lightning, thundering, and raining hard. Just then Inutaishou came upon a wall he unsheathed his sword Sounga and destroyed part of the wall. He limped into the mansions garden and tried to find a place to rest. The demon lord found an untended part of the garden. He found a thicket made out of vines and shrubs. Inutaishou went into the thicket and laid Tenseiga and Sounga down. Then he closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground. Outside the storm continued to rage. In the morning the sun and not a cloud in sight. Izayoi is already awake. She is eating in the dinning room. Then the young woman went out into the garden. In the thicket Inutaishou is still unconscious. He has no idea there is a human near by.

Not far away Izayoi is tending to the garden. She looked over at the untended part of the garden. As she looked she saw a glimmer of white. So the young woman walked over to the thicket. She went in and saw the demon lord. Izayoi knows all about the dog demon lord. She saw blood on his kimono and it looked like his left leg is broken. The young woman knelt and gently shook him. She said "Wake up My Lord." Inutaishou felt someone shaking him so he woke. He looked up and saw a young woman. The young woman smiled and asked "Are you hurt My Lord?"

Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes I am." Izayoi's smile faded to a worried look and said "If you can get up I can take you inside." The demon lord grabbed all of his swords and used then to get up. As he stood he growled lightly in pain. Then the young woman slowly lead the demon lord into the mansion. The young woman then lead him into an extra room. Inutaishou laid his swords, armor, and pelts on the floor and laid down on the bed. Then Izayoi summoned the healer. The healer came in and took care of the demon lord's wounds. After she was done she said "He has serious wounds and a fractured leg My Lady." Izayoi nodded and said "We'll take care of him until he is better." The healer showed Izayoi how to take care of the demon lord. She did so because she is afraid of the dog demon.

Izayoi left the demon lord's room to let him rest. Luckily the leader of Izayoi's army Takemaru isn't there. And that's because Takemaru hates demons. It's now noon so Izayoi went to the dinning for lunch. While she ate she wondered if the demon lord will be ok. After eating she went into the demon lord's room. Izayoi took care the demon's wounds just like the healer showed her. As she took care of his wounds he moaned and opened his golden eyes. He looked at the young woman could tell she's a princess. The demon lord sighed and said "Thank you for helping me My Lady." Izayoi smiled and said "Please call me by my name which is Izayoi." Inutaishou smiled and said "That's a beautiful name. My name is Inutaishou."

The young woman nodded and said "I don't need to know your name My Lord." Inutaishou sighed and said "Yes you do. I would like you to call me by my name." Izayoi said "Ok I'll call you by your name." After taking care of Inutaishou's wounds. The young woman said "Good night Inutaishou." He watched as Izayoi left the room. The demon lord said to himself "Man she is beautiful." In the morning Inutaishou woke when he felt someone taking care of his wounds. Izayoi smiled and said "Good morning Inutaishou." The demon lord sighed and said "Good morning Izayoi." After taking care of his wounds. The young woman stood and said "I'll be right back with some breakfast." With that said Izayoi left the room.

Inutaishou slowly sat up to wait for Izayoi to come back. After he sat up his left leg throbbed in pain. The demon lord growled and rubbed his leg. Just then the young woman came into the room. She gave Inutaishou the tray then she left to go eat. Inutaishou still thinks Izayoi is beautiful. After eating he got Sounga and Tenseiga. Using the two swords he stood up and started to walk. He didn't go far just went over to the window. Inutaishou sat down next to the window and looked out it. His room faces the middle of the garden. He sighed and took in the sweet smell of the flowers. Just then Inutaishou saw Izayoi in the garden. He smiled and watched the young woman weed the garden. As the demon lord watched Izayoi he fell more in love with her.

That evening Izayoi brought a tray of food to Inutaishou. He ate his dinner them gave the tray back to Izayoi. That night the demon lord went to bed and slept well. In the morning he woke up and got up. His left leg is doing much better. He put on his now clean shirt, armor, and pelts. Then he left his room and went to go find the dinning room. On his way there he ran into Izayoi. She is surprised that he is out of bed. So she smiled and asked "How are you doing? And are you hungry?" Inutaishou nodded and said "I'm feeling good. And yes I'm hungry."

Izayoi lead the demon lord into the dinning room. They sat down and ate breakfast. After eating Inutaishou followed the young woman. Out to the porch that faces the garden. They sat down and Izayoi asked "How about you tell me about yourself?" The demon lord nodded and told Izayoi about himself and his past. After he was done Izayoi smiled and told about herself and her past. The demon lord and the human spent the whole day together. At dinner Inutaishou said "I have to leave." Izayoi asked "Why do you have to leave?" The demon lord chuckled and said "I have to return to my castle and check on my son. Then go on patrol." Izayoi nodded and said "Oh ok but please visit." Inutaishou chuckled again and said "Of course I'll visit."

With that said the demon lord left the mansion. Not long after he left Takemaru and his men returned. Izayoi is glad Inutaishou left before Takemaru returned. Because she knew if he saw the demon lord. That Takemaru would try to kill Inutaishou. Izayoi welcomed Takemaru and his men then went to the study. While in the study she got all of the scrolls with info on Inutaishou on it. She wants to know everything about the demon lord. The young woman only found two pictures of the noble demon lord. After studying Izayoi went to her room because it's late.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2.  



	2. Love blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Love blossoms.

Two days later Inutaishou has returned to his castle. Sesshomaru greeted his father and asked "Where have you been Father?" The demon lord sighed and said "I was wounded by Ryukotsusei so I was held up." Sesshomaru then asked "Who took care of you?" Inutaishou smiled and said "A human princess took care of me. And I think I'm falling love." The young demon got angry and said "Father don't be foolish. I you want another mate. Find a demoness not a human." Inutaishou also got angry and said "I'll fall in love and mate with who ever I please." With that said Inutaishou left the castle. He transformed and started to patrol his lands. As he walked he growled and tried to clam himself down. Sesshomaru also transformed and started to patrol his half of his father's land.

The demon lord patrols the northern half of his lands. And Sesshomaru patrols the southern half. Luckily Izayoi's mansion in the northern half of the demon lord's lands. And that's the half Inutaishou patrols. At Izayoi's mansion the young woman is in the garden. She looked up at the sky and wondered if the demon lord will visit. Four days later Inutaishou is on his way to Izayoi's mansion. When he arrived in a field of flowers he untransformed. The demon lord picked some flowers and kept going. Once he arrived at the mansion he jumped over the wall and landed in the garden. There in the middle of the garden is Izayoi. The demon lord walked up to her and said "Well I hope your offer for me to visit is still open."

Izayoi stood, smiled, and said "Of course the offer is still open." Inutaishou the flowers to Izayoi and said "Pretty flowers for a pretty lady." The young woman blushed and said "Thank you very much." Once again the demon lord is lucky Takemaru isn't there. For the whole after and into the evening. Inutaishou and Izayoi talked and flirted. Just then the demon lord looked at the sky. He looked down at Izayoi and asked "Would you like to watch the sun set with me?" The young woman nodded and said "Sure I will." Inutaishou smiled and said "Get on my back and hold on tight. I know the perfect place." The young woman got on the demon lord's back. Suddenly Inutaishou transformed which surprised Izayoi. She gasped and said "I didn't know you could do that." The huge white dog demon started walking and said "Of course I can all full blooded demons can."

He stepped over the wall and headed toward the spot he knew. The demon lord stopped at a tall flowered hill. He let Izayoi get down and untransformed. Inutaishou and Izayoi sat on top of the hill and watched the sun set. After the sun set before leaving Inutaishou said "I can bring you here every evening if you want." The young woman nodded and said "I would love to." Inutaishou smiled, let Izayoi get on his back, transformed, and went back to the mansion. Once back at the mansion the demon lord untransformed. He smiled and said "Here you are safe and sound." Izayoi blushed and said "Than you very much. I has a wonderful afternoon and evening." The demon lord nodded and said "You're welcome and so did I. And I'll return tomorrow evening." Izayoi smiled and said "I can't wait to see you again."

Inutaishou transformed and left to finish his patrol. The young woman watched the demon lord leave until she couldn't see him. Inutaishou walked through the night. To finish patrolling his lands. At dawn that morning he arrived back at the castle. He went into his room and laid his swords down. Then he took off his pelts and armor. Inutaishou then walked over to his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The demon lord didn't wake until a servant announced that dinner is served. He got up and put on his armor, pelts, swords, and went to the dinning room. As he ate Sesshomaru returned from his patrol. Inutaishou looked up and asked "Do you have anything to report Sesshomaru?"

The young demon shook his head and said "No nothing to report. I don't think you'll see Ryukotsusei for a while." Inutaishou nodded, stood, and left. After the demon lord left Sesshomaru growled and said "He's probably going to go see that human wench again." The demon lord ran toward Izayoi's mansion. When he got there he jumped over the wall and landed in the garden. He looked around and didn't see Izayoi. Just then the young woman came out wearing a sky blue kimono. Inutaishou saw how beautiful Izayoi looked and swallowed. Izayoi smiled and asked "Do you like my new kimono?" The demon lord also smiled and said "It's very nice it makes you look very beautiful." Izayoi blushed, smiled and said "Thank you Inutaishou." He nodded and let the young woman get on his back.

Once she was on his back the demon lord transformed. This time his transformation didn't surprise Izayoi. She looked and saw that she is the middle of Inutaishou's back. The young woman looked down and saw how high off the ground she is. She also saw the demon lord's four long white legs. Then she looked behind her and saw the rest of Inutaishou's back and tail. Izayoi looked forward and saw the back of the demon lord's head and ears. She smiled as she felt the early spring breeze and Inutaishou's fur. The demon lord's fur is the softest she's ever felt. Just then Inutaishou said "You can get down now we have arrived." Izayoi climbed down and Inutaishou transformed. The young woman thinks Inutaishou is very handsome in his regular form. But when he transforms she thinks he's magnificent.

The two of them sat on the hill and watched the sun set. The sun turned the sky pink, purple, and light orange. Izayoi smiled and said "I just love the colors they're so beautiful. Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes they are beautiful just like you are." The young woman giggled, blushed, and said "No I am not." Inutaishou looked Izayoi in the eyes and said "Yes you are beautiful. Don't deny the fact that you are." Izayoi nodded and said "Ok I won't." When the sun set the young woman got on the demon lord's back. As he walked back to the mansion Izayoi stroked his fur. When he was in the forest by the mansion. He said "Izayoi you can get down now. The young woman didn't answer. So Inutaishou said "Myouga go see if she's ok."

The flea demon hopped down his master's back. Then he said "She's curled up in your fur asleep." The demon lord nodded and said "Don't wake her I'll just lay down here ad let her sleep." Inutaishou walked in a circle then laid down. He's curled up in a huge white ball. The demon lord closed his eyes and went to sleep. In the morning when the sun rose Izayoi woke. When she did she realized that she's still laying on Inutaishou's fur. Izayoi climbed down and walked over to the demon lord's head. She smiled and said "It's time to wake up Inutaishou. The huge white dog demon opened his eyes. He stood and untransformed. After he untransformed he asked "How did you sleep?" Still smiling the young woman said "I slept very well thank you. I have to go now though." The demon lord bent down and kissed Izayoi on the cheek.

Then he said "That's ok I'll see you this evening. With that said Inutaishou walked into the forest. When Izayoi couldn't see him anymore. She walked toward the mansion blushing. Ad the days turned into week, and weeks turn into two months. Inutaishou and Izayoi grew closer. Now they hold hands and kiss on the lips. Right now they are sitting on a cliff watching the sun set. After the sun set Izayoi got on the demon lord's back. Inutaishou transformed and started walking. Suddenly a huge eagle demon grabbed the young off of Inutaishou's back. The demon lord growled and ran off the cliff.

He jumped and clawed the eagle. The eagle dropped Izayoi who landed on Inutaishou's back. Not dead yet the eagle dug it's talons into the dog demon's side. The eagle hit a tree and died. Izayoi held on tight as Inutaishou fell to the ground. The demon lord hit the ground with a thud. He yelped, untransformed, and feel to the ground. Izayoi also feel but stood right back up and went over to Inutaishou. His armor and shirt is soaked with his blood. The young woman took off the demon lord's pelts, armor, and his shirt. She tor off a sleeve off his shirt. Izayoi saw a deep gash on Inutaishou's side. She put the sleeve on the wound and applied pressure. Soon the demon lord's bleeding stopped but his wounds need taken care of. So she helped Inutaishou get his things, help him get up, and headed to the mansion.

Once at the mansion Inutaishou laid his swords, armor, and pelts on the floor. The he laid down on the bed and let Izayoi take care of his wound. After she was done she saw a thrid sword that she never seen before. She looked at the sword and asked "Is that a new sword?" The demon lord nodded and said "Yes it is I had it forged to protect you. The sword's name is Tetsusaiga." Izayoi nodded and said "That was very sweet of you now rest." Inutaishou nodded and fell asleep. The young woman left the room. She went to her room and went to sleep also. In the morning after Izayoi got dressed she went to Inutaishou's room. When she went into the demon lord's room. She saw that he is up ad around. Her eyes went wide and asked "Should you be out of bed?"

Inutaishou took off the bandage to reveal his healed wound. The young woman smiled and gave him a new shirt. He shook his head and said "I don't need it right now. Because I have a question for you." Izayoi smiled and said "Ask away my dear. the demon lord smiled also and asked "Will you become my mate?" Izayoi nodded and said "Of course I will." With that said Inutaishou bit Izayoi's neck. Then they stripped each other naked. The demon lord and the young woman made love. Three hors later they got dressed. Then went to the dinning room and ate. After eating Inutaishou had to leave. He has to leave because he hasn't patrolled his land lately.

He promised to return as soon as possible. The demon lord kissed his mate passionately then left. Unfortunately Takemaru saw the kiss. He went up to Izayoi and asked "Are you in love with that demon?" She nodded and said "Yes I am and I'm his mate.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3.  



	3. Izayoi's pregnancy, a birth, and a death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. I'm gald that you like my story.

Lord Makura: I'm so glad that you like my story.

**Chapter 3**

Izayoi's pregnancy, a birth, and a death.

**One month.**

It's been a month since Inutaishou and Izayoi mated. The young woman is worried because the demon lord hasn't returned since he left. Miles away Inutaishou is on his way. He's been slowed down by storms. The demon lord is untransformed and headed toward the mansion. At the mansion Izayoi is out in the garden. Takemaru is near by for when the demon returns. Just then Inutaishou jumped over the wall. Izayoi saw him and ran up to him. The demon lord and the young woman hugged. Inutaishou pulled away and said "I'm sorry I took so long to return. I was slowed down by storms." Izayoi smiled and said "It's ok Inutaishou. Oh I have good news."

The demon lord asked "What is it dear?" The young woman giggled and said "Inutiashou I'm pregnant." Inutaishou smiled and said "That's wonderful Izayoi. Then I'll stay here and train for two months. Before I go challenge Ryukotsusei."

**Three months.**

Inutaishou has been training for two months. Izayoi is now three months pregnant. She is showing a small belly. Takemaru doesn't like the idea of Izayoi being mated to a demon. Let alone her carrying the demon's unborn pup. He is trying to think of a way to get rid of the demon lord and the unborn pup. Takemaru smirked as he came up with a plan. Inutaishou kissed Izayoi and said "I have to go and fight Ryukotsusei before he take over my lands." The young woman said "Please be careful and return soon." Inutaishou nodded and said "Don't worry I'll be careful and I'll return soon." The demon lord kissed his mate and left. On his way out. Takemaru went up to him and said "On the day Izayoi goes into labor. I'm going to killer and your child."

Inutaishou growled and said "If you harm her or my pup I'll kill you." With that said the demon lord left.

**Five months.**

It's been two months since Inutaishou left. Izayoi is worried about him. She is now showing a medium sized belly. Right now she is sitting on the porch. Just then she felt the pup kick. The young woman smiled and wished Inutaishou was there. Speaking of the demon lord he has finally reached Ryukotsusei. He was slowed down by snow storms. Inutaishou transformed and yelled "Come out and fight Ryukotsusei!" A huge purple dragon demon appeared and roared. The huge white dog demon tackled the dragon. Ryukotsusei and Inutaishou fought with strength, teeth, and claws. The dragon demon managed to dig his claws into the demon lord's side. Inutaishou howled and shoved Ryukotsusei against a cliff. The demon lord sealed the dragon with a claw. Inutaishou turned and headed toward Izayoi's mansion.

**Six months.**

It's the night of a lunar eclipse and Izayoi is in labor. Takemaru has an army ready for Inutaishou's return. Inutaishou is standing on the beach with Sesshomaru. The young demon looked at his father's back and asked "Father do you think you should go?" Inutaishou and asked "Will you stop from going Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said "No I won't how ever you must entrust the sword Tesusaiga and Sounga to me." The demon lord asked "And if I don't give then to you. Will you kill me?" When Sesshomaru didn't answer. Inutaishou asked "Why do you desire power?" Sesshomaru glared at his father and said "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest."

Not wanting to hear anymore Inutaishou transformed and ran off. Takemaru has killed the midwife an is on his way to the birthing room. Once in the birthing room he can hear Izayoi's heavy breathing. When the young woman saw a shadow she asked "Who is it." The man said "It is I Takemaru." Izayoi got through a contraction and said "I'm glad you're here. Gather the men and leave the grounds." Takemaru sighed and said "I know you're well aware of my feelings for you. But your heat has been taken by a demon." With that said the man stabbed Izayoi with his spear and left. As Izayoi laid there dieing and giving birth. She could hear Inutaishou's howl. At the mansion's main gate Inutaishou appeared in his regular form.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and used the wind scar. As Takemaru headed toward the gate he heard a thud. Just then he heard the crys of a newborn. When Inutaishou got passed the main gate he saw Takemaru. The man smirked and said "So you finally come a little late though." The demon lord growled and asked "What do you mean?" Takemaru said "I already killed Izayoi and your child." Inutaishou growled angrily and said "You fool I'll kill you." With Tetsusaiga in his hands. The demon lord ran toward Takemaru. The man unsheathed his sword and ran toward Inutaishou. Inutaishou swung Tetsusaiga and cut off Takemaru's arm. Then the demon lord ran into the mansion. Takemaru ordered his men to set the mansion on fire.

Inside the mansion Inutaishou has sheathed Tetsusaiga. Now he's following the sound of a crying infant. He followed the cry to the birthing room. There he found a dead Izayoi and a crying pup. He unsheathed Tenseiga and it pulsated. The demon lord swung Tenseiga and a blue light appeared. Izayoi started breathing, opened her eyes, and sat up while holding the pup. Inutaishou sheathed Tenseiga and got a fire rat coat and put it on Izayoi. He looked at the pup in her arms and asked "It's a girl or a boy?" The young woman smiled and said "It's a boy."

Just then Takemaru came into the burning room. Inutaishou stood in front of Izayoi and unsheathed Sounga. The man said "I'll fight you to the death." Inutaishou sighed and said "Inuyasha." Takemaru asked "What did you say?" The demon lord said "The infant's name his name will be Inuyasha." Izayoi looked at the pup and said "Inuyasha." Just then Inutaishou said "Now you take Inuyasha and get out of here." The young woman nodded and ran out of the burning mansion. After running far enough. She around and watched as the mansion collapsed. Knowing the western lands aren't safe for her and Inuyasha. So she headed toward the eastern lands. It's dark and she's tired.

So she found an abandoned hut and went to sleep. In the morning it's raining. Totosai and Myouga are at the burnt down mansion. Myouga placed his masters remains in a black pearl. Inside the demon lord's remains is Tetsusaiga. Totosai made sure that Sesshomaru got Tenseiga. And Sounga was distorted so they'll never have to worry about it. Miles away Izayoi is in the abandoned hut. She's breast feeding Inuyasha. The young is moarning the loss of her mate. Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha and saw that he had silvery white hair and little dog ears on his head. Just then Inuyasha opened his light gold eyes. The young woman smiled and watched the rain.

After Inuyasha was done feeding he fell asleep. Izayoi fixed her kimono and she too fell asleep. In the morning the sun is shining so Izayoi headed east. She wrapped Inuyasha in the fire rat that Inutaishou gave her. The young woman knew she was at the boarder. When she she saw clawed trees. Izayoi took a deep breath and crossed into the eastern lands. She heard rumors of a dog demon younger than Inutaishou ruled these lands. Not far away standing on the cliff watching Izayoi is the young demon lord. His name is Zantor he is 5'10'' is 400 years old but looks 20. Has snow white hair, blue eyes, and a silver star on his forehead.

Zantor knew Inutaishou very well. And he has heard that the lord of the west has died. The young demon lord has two swords. Trinseiga the sword that can kill and heal. And Boshido uses the earths elements as attacks. Zantor and Inutaishou were such good friends. That Inutaishou told Zantor everything about Izayoi. Now he sees a woman matching Izayoi's description. And he sees that she's carrying a pup. The young demon lord could tell that the woman he sees is Izayoi. He decided to keep an eye on her. At mid day the young woman a place to rest. While she rested Zantor left to find a village for her stay at. He finally found one four miles away. The young demon lord made the villagers promise to treat Izayoi and her pup fairly.

Zantor went back to where Izayoi is. He wrote a note and gave it to the tea house owner. The tea house owner gave Izayoi the note. She unfolded it and read it. The young woman was glad to read that someone cared to find her somewhere to stay. She wished the person that wrote the note signed his or her name. Izayoi followed the note's instruction and went to the village. She settled in very quickly. Izayoi hopes she and Inuyasha will be able to live in peace. The young woman had a feeling that who ever wrote the note would watch over her and Inuyasha.


	4. Zantor meets Izayoi thanks to Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Zantor meets Izayoi thanks to Inuyasha.

Three years have passed and Inuyasha is three years old. And Izayoi is 21 years old. Over the three years Izayoi and Inuyasha tried to live peacefully in the village. Even though the villagers promised to treat Izayoi and Inuyasha fairly. They don't do it they call the young woman and her pup names. Over the three years when Zantor wasn't patrolling he was watching over Izayoi and Inuyasha. Right now Zantor is out on patrol. At the village Izayoi has a problem. Normally Inuyasha would be outside playing. But for the past month he's been in bed. The poor young hanyou is very ill. Izayoi put a wet rag on Inuyasha's forehead. Then she left to see if anyone will help her.

Just then Zantor at his look out. He saw the young woman approach a group of people. She asked "Can't anyone help me cure my son? I've already try all the remedies I know." A man turned around and said "If we told you once. We'll tell again. We aren't going to help you." With tears in her eyes Izayoi ran back to her home. Enraged Zantor went down to the village. He growled as he approached the group. The young demon lord said "I thought I told you treat Izayoi and her son fairly." A woman said "Please forgive us Lord Zantor." He growled and went to Izayoi's home. Zantor knocked on the wall and heard Izayoi say "Come in." When the young woman saw Zantor she asked "Lord Zantor what are you doing here?" He smiled and said "I'm seeing how you are doing. I did write that note after all.

Izayoi's eyes went wide and asked "But how did you know my name?" Zantor chuckled and said "I was good friends with Inutaishou. He told me everything about you." The young woman lowered her head and said "He's been dead for three years." Zantor nodded and asked "What is the problem that you are having?" Izayoi sighed and said "It's my ad Inutaishou's son Inuyasha. He's very ill." She lead the demon lord to Inuyasha's room. Zantor knelt down and felt Inuyasha's forehead. He hummed and said "I know what's wrong with him. And I have most of the ingredients. The last thing I need is a herb that only grows in the north."

The young woman nodded and said "I'll stay here and wait for your return." Zantor stood and left Izayoi's home. He transformed and headed to the northern lands. When Zantor is transformed he is a little smaller that Inutaishou was. His fur is snowy white like his hair is. And still on his forehead is his silver star. He is running as fast as he can. But he know it'll take him the whole day to get the northern lands. It's afternoon and Zantor has arrived in the northern lands. He untransformed and looked for the herd he needs. After searching for ten minutes he finally found the herb. Zantor picked the herb put it in his pocket. The demon lord transformed and headed as fast as he can back to the eastern lands.

When he got back to Izayoi's house it's night. He untransformed and went into her home. Izayoi heard someone come in and asked "Lord Zantor is that you?" He came into the room and said "Yes it's me I got the herb." Zantor took all of the ingredients out of his pocket. He asked "Do you have a kettle of water?" Izayoi nodded and said "Yes I do it's on the fire. The demon lord put the ingredients in the kettle and let the water boil. He looked over at the pail hanyou pup and shook his head. Then he asked "How long has he been sick?" The young woman sighed and said "Inuyasha's been sick for a month." After the water boiled for a few minutes. Zantor got a cup and poured the water into the cup. He gave it to Izayoi and said "Give this to your son."

The young woman took the cup and went over to Inuyasha. She woke him up and told him to sit up. Inuyasha woke up, sat up, and took the cup from his mother. He drank the warm water and saw the demon lord. Inuyasha sat the cup down and asked "Is that my Father?" Tears formed in Izayoi's eyes and said "No he isn't your father. He died on the night you were born." Inuyasha looked at the demon lord and asked "Well then who is he?" The demon lord said "My name is Zantor I am the lord of the eastern lands. Your father was lord of the west. Zantor talked to Inuyasha and Izayoi for a little while then left. Not long after he left Izayoi and Inuyasha went to sleep.

Now Izayoi knows who is watching over her and Inuyasha. Three weeks have passed and Inuyasha is happy and healthy again. Through out the three weeks Zantor would visit when he could. And when he did visit he would help Izayoi with chores. After helping her. He would go out and play with Inuyasha. Zantor treats the hanyou pup like his own son. Poor Zantor he has no mate or child. So he hopes to win Izayoi's heart. So when he visits helps and flirts with her. Right now Zantor is on patrol, Izayoi is doing chores, and Inuyasha is playing. Inuyasha went up to his mother and asked "Mother when is Zantor coming?" She smiled and said "I don't know dear." Then he asked "Mother are you and Zantor going to get together?"

Izayoi blushed, giggled and said "Maybe someday Inuyasha. Now go play." Inuyasha nodded and went to go play. The young woman can't believe that Inuyasha asked such a question. She isn't ready to start an relationship. But she knows that Inuyasha need a father figure. Just then Zantor returned from patrol. He smiled and sat next to Izayoi. Bur Inuyasha appeared and wanted to play. The demon lord chuckled and said "I'll play with you after I take a break." Inuyasha nodded and sat down next to Zantor and his mother. After taking a break for fifteen minutes.

The demon lord stood and said "Come on let's go play." Inuyasha jumped for joy as he followed Zantor. Izayoi smiled and watched as the demon lord played with her son. She loves hearing Inuyasha's and Zantor's laughter.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5.  



	5. Brought back from deaths door

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad that you like my story.

**Chapter 5**

Brought back from deaths door.

Three more years have passed and Inuyasha is six years old. And Izayoi is twenty-four years old. As usual Zantor would visit the young woman and her son. But he hasn't visited in three months. The demon lord is busy fighting wolf demon packs. For the past three months Izayoi has been deathly ill. Right now Inuyasha is sitting by his mother's bed crying. Izayoi said weakly "Don't cry Inuyasha. When Zantor returns he'll help me." Speaking of Zantor he defeated the wolves. And is on his way back to the village. That night Inuyasha cried himself to sleep. In the morning he was rudely woken up by a woman from the village. She said "wake up you half breed and get out of here." The young hanyou woke and said "I'm not leaving my mother."

The woman got angry and said "Your mother is dieing and it's all your fault." She chased Inuyasha out of the house where the men were waiting. The men have pitchforks and torches. They glared at the young hanyou and said "Your mother will die soon. Now get out of here." The men chased poor Inuyasha out of the village. Inuyasha ran deep into the forest and didn't stop until he found a cave. Back at the village Zantor has finally returned. He went into Izayoi's home and saw how ill she looked. He sighed and said "It looks like I'll get to use this." The demon lord pulled out a red jewel and said "Oh ruby jewel of four wishes. I wish Izayoi is healthy again. And I wish for her to be a half demon." The jewel and Izayoi's body glowed.

After the light disappeared Zantor saw Izayoi. She is wearing a purple and white kimono. Izayoi has black dog ears on her head, fangs, and claws. The now demoness ran up to Zantor hugged him and said "Thank you for your wishes." Zantor hugged her back and asked "Where is Inuyasha?" Izayoi started to cry and said "The villagers called him a half breed, said that it was his fault I was sick, and chased him out of the village." The demon lord grabbed Izayoi's hand and said "Come with me and we'll search together." As they left it started to rain. Zantor growled and said "Darn it the rain is washing Inuyaha's scent." But they took off in search of Inuyasha.

Miles away the young hanyou is crying. He thinks his mother is dead and that it's his fault. What he doesn't know is that his mother isn't dead. She's alive is now a half demon. And is looking for him with Zantor. Izayoi and Zantor have been searching for Inuyasha for two years. Inuyasha is now eight years old and is living in the forest. He is in the eastern lands but he hides his scent. The young hanyou has to hide his scent because of demons that want to kill him. Right now Zantor and Izayoi are at Zantor's castle. They are taking a break. For the past two years the demon lord and the demoness have grown closer. They have grown so close that they became mates two months ago. And thanks to becoming mates Izayoi is two months pregnant. But she is going to help Zantor find Inuyasha before the birth of his brother or sister.

And Izayoi could be pregnant for four to six months. After taking a break Zantor and Izayoi left to go search for Inuyasha. Miles away the young hanyou is looking for food. He is only big enough to kill small animals. So he usually eats rabbits, rodents. berries, and fruits from fruit trees. Right now he's in his cave sitting next to a fire. He's cooking rabbit meat. And he's eating berries that he picked. After the meat was done cooking he ate the meat. Just then he heard a rumble of thunder. He knew that a storm is coming and it's a nasty one. So he put out the fire and tried to get some sleep. Even though there's a storm in the area. Zantor and Izayoi are still searching for Inuyasha.

Bolts of lightning are hitting the tree and setting them on fire. Soon the forest around Inuyasha's cave is on fire. Suddenly a huge bear demon came in the young hanyou's cave. Inuyasha woke up and growled at the bear. The bear demon just pushed the young hanyou out of the cave. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw that the forest is on fire. He stood and ran as fast as he can. Zantor and Izayoi are at the boarder of the fire watching the animals flee. In the burning forest Inuyasha found another cave. But inside the cave is a young wolf demon. The young wolf and Inuyasha growled and started to fight. When the young wolf whimpered his mother appeared. The female wolf demon clawed the young hanyou. When she did that Inuyasha howled. At their look out Izayoi heard a familiar howl.

Her eyes went wide and said "Zantor that was Inuyasha's howl." The demon lord unsheathed Boshido. Boshido's blade looks like a samurai's sword. But don't be fooled by Boshido's looks this sword is powerful. Zantor pointed Boshido to the sky and said "Thunderstorm pouting rain." Just then it started to rain heavily. As the fire started to go out Zantor sheathed Boshido. He looked at Izayoi and said "You stay here I'll go get Inuyasha." The demoness nodded and watched her mate run off. Zantor ran into the forest looking for Inuyasha. Finally after looking for an hour he found the young hanyou. He walked up to Inuyasha and Trinseiga pulsated. The demon lord knew what it meant and unsheathed Trinseiga. Trinseiga is different from Boshido.

One her blade looks fangs, two she's is more powerful than Boshido, and three she can kill and bring people back from the dead. Trinseiga pulsated because Inuyasha is dead. Zantor looked at the mighty sword and said "Ok my friend bring him back to life." The demon lord swung Trinseiga and a blue light appeared. When the light disappeared he sheathed the mighty sword. Inuyasha is breathing so Zantor picked him up. He ran back to where Izayoi is waiting. When he returned the demoness saw Inuyasha in his arms. She looked at Inuyasha and said "He looks so weak." Zantor nodded and said "We should get him to the castle."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the castle. The demon lord took Inuyasha into a room and summoned a servant. The servant came in and took care of the young hanyou's wounds. After she was done she left the room. Izayoi sat next to her son and said "Oh my poor little Inuyasha." At the sound of her voice his ears twitched. Two months have passed and Inuyasha is still unconscious. Izayoi is four months pregnant. And she's showing a small almost medium sized belly. She can also feel the pup moving. Inuyasha's wounds and burns have healed. But a cut on his left cheek scard. And a burn on his lower left arm also scard. Right now Izayoi is in Inuyasha's room. And Zantor went on patrol a month ago. The demoness is sitting next Inuyasha's bed. She is running her fingers through her son's silvery white hair.

As she did she wondered what her unborn will look like. Just then Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes. When he saw his mother he said "Mother you are alive." Izayoi nodded and said "Yes I am when Zantor returned. He wished for me to be healthy. And for me to be a half demon. Zantor and I are mates and I'm pregnant." The young hanyou went wide and said "Oh Mother I'm so glad that you're alive. And that you and Zantor are together. I'm also glad that I'm going to be a big brother." Izayoi smiled, opened her arms, and said "Come here and give me a hug." Inuyasha got out of bed and hugged his mother. After hugging her he put his hand on her round belly. The young hanyou smiled when he felt the pup move.

Then he asked "Mother where is Zantor?" She smiled and said "He should be coming back from patrol soon. Inuyasha pulled away from his mother and looked at her. Then he said "So you're a half demon like me." The demoness nodded and said "Yes I am honey." Just then Zantor came into the room. Izayoi stood and greeted him. The demon lord hugged her and saw that Inuyasha is awake. After hugging his mate he went up to the young hanyou. He knelt down and asked "How are you doing Inuyasha?" The young hanyou smiled and said "I'm doing good." Just then Izayoi said "Zantor, Inuyasha come here the pup is kicking." Zantor picked up Inuyasha and went over to Izayoi. They put their hands on her belly and felt the pup kick.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6.  



	6. The birth of Inuyasha's half sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. In this chapter Izayoi and Zantor become parents.

Lord Makura: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like my story. 

**Chapter 6**

The birth of Inuyasha's half sister.

It's been two months and Izayoi is six months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. And she is due any day now. Right now Zantor and Inuyasha are playing outside. Izayoi is sitting on the porch watching. In the castle there is a healer ready for when Izayoi gives birth. The demoness knows she's having one pup. Because she feels only one moving inside of her. Just then she felt her pup move. She smiled and continued to watch Zantor and Inuyasha play. Soon the young hanyou yawned. Zantor smiled and said "Come on buddy it's time for bed." Together the demon lord and his mate took Inuyasha to bed. They tucked him in, gave him a kiss, then went to their room. As Izayoi got ready for bed she felt pain.

She put a hand on her belly and said "Honey I'm in labor." Zantor nodded and said "You lay down and I'll get the healer." The demon lord summoned the the healer. When she came in Izayoi growled and her water broke. The healer got ready for the birth. Izayoi didn't want to scream and risk waking Inuyasha. Six hours later the healer told Izayoi to push. The demoness push until the healer told her stop. Soon the healer told her push again. Just then the room is filled with the crys of a new born pup. The healer cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she said "It's a girl." The healer wrapped the pup in a purple blanket. Then she gave the pup to Zantor. The pup has charcoal gray hair, little dog ears, and she opened her sapphire eyes. Izayoi and Zantor smiled as they looked at their daughter.

The demoness smiled and asked "Can I name her?" Zantor nodded and said "Sure you can." Still smiling Izayoi said "Her name will be Inari." The demon lord smiled and said "That's a wonderful name now go to sleep." Zantor stood and put Inari in a wooden crib. Then he went to bed and he and Izayoi went to sleep. In the morning a servant announced that breakfast is served. The demon lord and his mate got up and got dressed. Just then Inuyasha came into the room. He noticed that his mother didn't look pregnant anymore. So he asked "Mother an I a big brother?" Izayoi smiled and picked up Inari. Then she walked over to Inuyasha. She knelt down and showed him his sister.

The demoness smiled and said "This is your sister Inari." Inuyasha looked at his sister and said "She's pretty." Zantor walked up to his family and said "Yes she is pretty." Then the family went to the dinning room. They sat down and ate breakfast. Just then Inari started to fuss. Izayoi stopped eating and fed Inari. After feeding her the demoness burped the pup. Six years have passed and Inuyasha is twelve. And Inari is six years old. Zantor and Izayoi are 414 years old. Inuyasha loves his younger sister. Right now he and Inari are playing outside. Izayoi is sitting on the porch watching. And Zantor is out patrolling his lands. Both the demon lord and his mate feel that their family is complete. Zantor is on his way home since he is done with his patrol.

As he got closer he tried to run faster. Soon he arrived back at the castle. He went into the garden and saw his family. Inuyasha and Inari ran up to their father and hugged him. Izayoi also went up to him and gave him and hug. Then the family went into the castle. Six more years have passed. Inuyasha is eighteen years old, Inari is twelve years old, and Izayoi and Zantor are 420. The young male hanyou is 5'2''. Right now Inuyasha and Inari are napping. And Izayoi and Zantor are sitting on the porch. They are enjoying each others company. The two dog demons watched the rain as it fell from the sky. Just then Izayoi said "I wonder if Inutaishou left one his swords for Inuyasha."

Zantor shrugged and said "I don't know dear. But I know that when she is enough. That Inari is going to learn how to wield Boshido." Eighteen years have passed and Inari is thirty years old and is 5'5''. Inuyasha is thirty-six years old and is 5'6''. And Zantor and Izayoi are 438 years old. Inari has and knows how to wield Boshido. Inuyasha doesn't have a weapon yet. He's barley at the castle any way. When he isn't there Izayoi, Inari, and Zantor worry about him. But they know that Inuyasha can take care of himself. One hundred and sixty-four years have passed and Inuyasha is 200 years old. Inari is 194 years old. And Zantor and Izayoi are 602 years old. The male hanyou hasn't been at home in months.

Zantor is out on patrol and looking for Inuyasha. Izayoi is staying at the castle in case he comes back. Inari changed into her purple kimono and got Boshido. She is going to search the interior of her father's lands. Before she left she promised to fin her brother.


	7. The search for Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

The search for Inuyasha.

Two days after Inari left to go find Inuyasha. Zantor returned to the castle. Izayoi hugged her mate and asked "Did you find him honey?" The demon lord sighed and said "No I didn't I'm sorry." Izayoi also sighed and said "It's ok dear Inari left two days ago." Zantor sat down to take a break. Then he said "As soon as I rest I'll go back out and search." The demoness nodded and said "I just hope he's ok." A month has passed and no one had found Inuyasha. Zantor is out patrolling and looking for his step son. Inari is also looking for her father's step son. She going to a village where theres rumor of a half demon falling in love with a priestess. But lately the rumors have changed. Now the rumor is that the half demon is pinned to a tree.

She arrived in the villages and asked the villagers about the half demon. They told her which tree to look for. So Inari went into the forest of Inuyasha. Soon she found the sacred tree. Her eyes went when she saw her brother. She noticed that Inuyasha's hair is longer than the last time she saw him. Inari went up to the tree and tried to remove the arrow from her brother's chest. But when she touched the arrow it shocked her. Knowing she can't help Inuyasha she headed back to the castle. On her way back she ran into her father. Zantor asked "Did you find your brother?" She nodded and said "Yes I did but he's pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow." The demon lord nodded and said "Come let's go tell you mother."

Inari nodded and walked back to the castle with Zantor. When they arrived Izayoi asked "Did you find Inuyasha?" The young demoness said "I found him pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow." Izayoi sat down and started to cry. Zantor sat next to his mate and said "Don't worry honey. Maybe someone will release him from his seal." Inari nodded and said "Well I'm heading off." The demon lord looked up and asked "Where are you going young lady?" She smiled and said "I'm old enough to find a mate. So that's where I'm going." Izayoi and Zantor nodded and said "Please be careful honey." The young demoness gave her parents a hug and left. All the two demons could do is watch Inari walk away. After her daughter left Izayoi said "I want to see my son."

Zantor stood and said "Come let's go see him." The two demons journeyed to the forest of Inuyasha. They found the sacred tree. Izayoi and Zantor see a young male hanyou pinned to the tree. The young male hanyou is Inuyasha. They can tell by his dog ears, silvery white hair, the scar on his left cheek, and the burn scar on his lower left arm. They stood there for a minute then they headed back to the castle. Izayoi and Zantor both hope to see Inuyasha again. And they hope Inari can find a mate. Fifty years and three months later Inari is heading to Mt Hakurei. She has heard rumor of a half demon and his group are at the mountain. And the rumors are true Inuyasha is free from his seal. He and his friends Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala.

Are on the hunt for sacred jewel shards and Naraku. He and his friends have been fighting the band of seven. They have two members left to fight. Sango and Miroku are in the mountain. And Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala are waiting for them. On his way to Mt Hakurei is Sesshomaru. With him is Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Finally Inari arrived at Mt Hakurei. Not far away is Sesshomaru. The demon lord stopped. He can smell a female scent that smells like Inuyasha's. He told Rin and Jaken to stay put and left. Sesshomaru followed the scent to a young demoness. He walked up to her and asked "Who are you? And why do you smell like Inuyasha?" The young charcoal gray haired sapphire eyed hanyou turned around.

Sesshomaru looked at her and thought he made a mistake. This female hanyou looks nothing like Inuyasha. Finally the girl said "My name is Inari and I'm here looking for my half brother Inuyasha." The lord of the west's eyes went wide and said "That can't be Father died a long time ago." Inari asked "Who was your's and Inuyasha's father?" Sesshomaru said "Our father was Inutaishou." The female hanyou giggled and said "Inutaishou is not my father Zantor is. And Izayoi is my mother." Sesshomaru nodded and said "I see you and Inuyasha share the same mother. When he and I share the same father." Inari growled, unsheathed Boshido, and said "Mother warned me about you Sesshomaru." The demon lord drew Tokijin and said "I don't think you should challenge me." Inari growled swung Boshido and said "Spiral lightning."

Bolts of lightning came down and stroke the tree and the ground. Two even hit Sesshomaru. The demon lord growled and said "Dragon Strike." To protect herself Inari said "Wall of lava." A crack in the ground appeared and lava shot up in front of Inari. Now really mad Sesshomaru sent another dragon strike as the lava went back into the crack. Not able to counter or protect herself Inari was hit by the attack. But she got up even thought she's wounded. Wanting to end the fight fast Inari saw some rocks on a ledge above Sesshomaru. She swung Boshido and said "Rock slide." The rocks came tumbling off the ledge and onto Sesshomaru. As the rocks buried the demon lord. Inari sheathed Boshido and slowly walked away.

Not far away is Bankotsu. He is 5'5'' has long braided black hair and blue eyes. The young man died once but was revived with a jewel shard. There is a jewel shard in his sword Banyru. He works for Naraku but he doesn't want to. Bankotsu also has a purple cross on his forehead. He is sitting next to a fire polishing Banyru. As she walked Inari saw the glow of a camp fire. So she slowly walked toward it. Soon Inari is in Bankotsu's hearing range. Just as he finished polishing his sword he heard something coming. Suddenly a figure appeared in his camp. The figure collapsed onto the ground. So he stood up and went up to the figure to see who it is. He can see that it's a young female hanyou. Bankotsu looked at her charcoal gray hair and dog ears. Just then he saw that she's wounded.

So he picked her up and laid her next to the fire. Then he took care of her wounds. After he was done he sat up against a tree and fell asleep. In the morning when he woke Bankotsu got to see the young female hanyou better. Five minutes later the female hanyou moaned and opened her sapphire eyes. She looked at the strange man looking at her. He smiled and asked "Who are you pretty lady?" The female hanyou sat up and said "My name is Inari." Bankotsu said "My name is Bankotsu." Inari smelled fish cooking and asked "Can I have a fish?" The man nodded and said "Sure take as many as you want." Then he asked "Why are you here?" She took a bite and said "I'm here looking for my half brother." Bankotsu smiled and said "Well you can travel with me until you find him."

Inari thanked him and finished eating. After eating Bankotsu put out the fire. Then he and Inari headed to My Hakurei. Once at Mt Hakurei Bankotsu calmly walked through the barrier. The female hanyou said to herself "He must be human. I'm half human so I should be able to go though." So she stepped through the barrier with some trouble. Bankotsu's eyes went wide and said "Inari you look different." She looked at her reflection on Banyru and asked "How can I be human? It isn't my my night of weakness." Bankotsu shrugged and said "It's probably because of the barrier." Inari's hair is jet black and her eyes are light blue. And her night is half moon waxing.

Buy now Inuyasha is inside Mt Hakurei fighting Jakotsu in his human form. Five minutes later the barrier was gone. Koga, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala. Went to go find Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. In the mountain Inuyasha and Inari got their demon powers back. But just then Inari got separated from Bankotsu. She doesn't know that he's going to fight Inuyasha.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 8  



	8. Bankotsu fights Inuyasha but Inari steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story. And yes Inari does find Inuyasha. 

**Chapter 8**

Bankotsu fights Inuyasha but Inari steps in.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha stood across from each other. The black haired man stared at the silvery white haired hanyou. He can see Inuyasha's scar on his left cheek and lower left arm. Inuyasha growled and ran toward Bankotsu. Meanwhile Inari is still looking for Bankotsu. As she looked she remembered how nice he was to her. He took care of her wounds she from fighting Sesshomaru. And he didn't stare at her when she was in her human form. Just then she heard the sound of swords hitting each other. She followed the sound of clanging swords. Back with Inuyasha and Bankotsu. The black haired man just slayed his 1,000th demon. Now Inuyasha can sense an demonic aura coming from Banryu. He knows that he can now use the backlash wave.

Just then Bankotsu summoned a huge ball of energy from Banryu. He sent the energy at Inuyasha. The male hanyou swung Tetsusaiga and said "Backlash wave." Just then Inari appeared. She saw the backlash wave heading toward Bankotsu. Inari unsheathed Boshido and said "No Bankotsu wall of lava." Lave come out of a crack and protected Bankotsu from the backlash wave. Inuyasha knows only two people that can do that. He looked around and saw a charcoal gray haired female hanyou. Inari also saw Inuyasha. When she saw the scar on the male hanyou's left cheek knew who it is. But to be sure she sheathed Boshido and asked "Inuyasha is that you?" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and said "Yes it's me Inari."

Before they could run up to each other. There was a cave in and they were separated again. Not only is Inuyasha separated from Inari. He's been separated from Bankotsu. Suddenly the inside of My Hakurei turned into flesh. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Inari were sucked into the flesh. With Kagome Shippo, Kilala, and Koga. The young wolf demon also was sucked into the flesh. Kagome can still sense his jewel shards. So she had Kilala follow her directions. Soon they arrived in the center of My Hakurei. She can see Miroku and Sango but no Inuyasha. Suddenly what looked like vines of flesh shot up. Just then Kagome saw Inuyasha and yelled his name. Then they saw a girl with charcoal gray hair, sapphire eyes, and dog ears.

Se is trying to get out of the flesh. Just then the flesh glued to the walls of the mountain. Kagome and Shippo got off Kilala and climbed up to Inuyasha. She said his name and he opened his eyes. Just then Naraku's face and Bankotsu in the flesh appeared. He laughed at Inuyasha and his group. Then he stole the shards Inuyasha had. Naraku then looked at Bankotsu. Inari growled and said "Don't you dare remove the shard form him." Naraku turned his gaze to the female hanyou and asked "Who are you? And why did you protect this revived bandit?" She growled again and said "My name is Inari. I protected him because he's the first human to show me some kindness." Ignoring the girl Naraku removed Bankotsu's jewel shard. Inari watched as Bankotsu turned a skeleton. Then Naraku appeared in his new body.

Inuyasha and Inari freed themselves from the flesh. The unsheathed their swords and Inuyasha used the wind scar. But Naraku caught the wind scar in his aura. Kagome and Shippo got on Inuyasha's back because she can see Koga's shards. When Inuyasha jumped so did Inari. The hanyou looked over at his sister and noticed how much older and stronger she's become. When Kagome fired her arrow they heard a howl. It's Inari she had been hit by the wind scar. They they saw Koga in a bubble. All they could do is watch as Koga and the girl fell to the bottom of the mountain. When Inuyasha landed he gave Kagome his fire rat jacket. Then he told Shippo to transform and get Kagome out of there.

Sango and Miroku are on Kilala. The mountain is collasping and Naraku got away. Inuyasha told Kagome he'll go get Koga. As Shippo flew away Inuyasha took off. When he got to the bottom he found Koga. But he didn't see his sister. So he picked up Koga and headed up. What he doesn't know is that Inari is ok and she found Bankotsu's skeleton and Banryu. She took out the ruby jewel that Zantor have her. Inari said "Oh ruby jewel of four wishes. I'm using the last two wishes." She took a breath and said "I wish for Bankotsu to be alive. And wish for him to be a full demon." The jewel and the bone glowed red. When Bankotsu was alive again he started to turn into a full demon.

He stayed the same height. But now he has claws, fangs, and pointed ears. When the light and the jewel were gone. Bankotsu looked at Inari and said "Thank you for reviving me again." She nodded and said "We have to get out of here." Meanwhile Inuyasha and Koga caught up to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kilala. After Mt Hakurei collasped Inuyasha took off again. But he was to late Naraku killed Kikyo. Inuyasha stood and saw Sesshomaru and tried to blame him. But the demon lord walked away. That night Inuyasha, his group, and Koga are sitting around a fire. Inuyasha is quite while everyone else talked. They are wondering where Naraku went. And were wondering about Inari. Inuyasha sighed and said "Inari is my half sister."

They looked at the hanyou and said "She's your half sister." He nodded and said "She's six years younger than me, we share the same mother, and her sword was given to her by her father." Miroku asked "What is her sword's name?" Inuyasha said "It's name is Boshido. It can use the earth's elements as attacks."Koga just turned his back and left. Sango then said "Boshido sounds very strong." A mile away Inari and Bankotsu are trying to find a place to make camp. Just then Inari caught Inuyasha's scent. She followed the scent with Bankotsu. Just then at Inuyasha's camp Miroku said "We have company." The groups looked and saw Inari and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha growled and said "I thought you were dead." The female hanyou said "I just used the last two wished on the ruby jewel of four wishes. I revived him and wished him to be a full demon." Inuyasha calmed down a little and said "Be careful he's dangerous." Inari smiled and said "I don't think he's dangerous." The male hanyou looked at his sister and smiled. Then the brother and sister hugged. Inari sighed and said "I've missed you Inuyasha." Inuyasha said "I missed you too Inari." They pulled away and Inari said "We must return to the east to Mother and Father." Inuyasha shook his head said "I can't my group and I have to kill Naraku. She nodded and said "Then Bankotsu and I will join your group and help you and your group."

The male hanyou nodded and said "Ok you two can join. But I don't trust Bankotsu." Inari and Bankotsu bedded down with the group and went to sleep. While Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala slept on the ground. Inuyasha, Inari, and Bankotsu slept in separate trees. In the morning they woke up smelling food. The dog demons jumped out of their trees. After eating they packed up and left.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 9.  



	9. Naraku is finally killed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And the song When The Wrong One Loves You Right.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you again for your reivew here's chapter 9. 

**Chapter 9**

Naraku is finally killed.

A month has passed and the group is hot on Naraku's trail. Everyone except Kagome and Shippo don't trust Bankotsu. Expecully Inuyasha doesn't trust Bankotsu. The made camp to do some training. Shippo and Kilala stayed at camp while Inuyasha trained with Kagome, Miroku train with Sango, and Inari trained with Bankotsu. They need to be at their best to defeat Naraku. After training Inari and Bankotsu sharpened their swords. Then they returned to camp. When they got there only Shippo and Kilala are there. Bankotsu sighed and said "I know a private place to bathe." Inari nodded and said "That sounds good lead the way." The two demons have become close. They are so close that they hug, kiss, and hold hands. So as Bankotsu lead the way he and Inari held hands.

When they got there Bankotsu said "Ladies bathe first." Inari kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you." As he walked away to give Inari her privacy. Inari said "Wait." He turned around and asked "Is there something wrong?" The female hanyou shook her head and said "No nothing is wrong." She pause for a minute then said "I need to get something off my chest." Bankotsu hugged her and said "Go ahead and vent."

* * *

**When The Wrong One Loves You Right.** By Celine Dion 

I don't care what they think  
How they feel  
Or what they say  
You're everything I never knew  
I always wanna be there  
I've been warned so many times  
They tell me I've ignored the signs  
But nobody knows you like I do  
The only one for me is you

I can't stop  
Can't fight  
Can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
Can't run  
Can't hide  
Can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right

I'm getting tired of hearing that you're dangerous  
But they won't stop  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
That being with you won't break my heart  
So worried 'bout the road ahead  
They can't see that  
You're my best friend  
They're never gonna take me away from you  
Nothing they can do

I can't stop  
Can't fight  
Can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
Can't run  
Can't hide  
Can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right

How can I walk away when the feeling's so strong  
I know you're where I belong  
They I let my heart make up my mind  
That's why I'll never say goodbye  
I'll never say goodbye

I can't stop  
Can't fight  
Can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
Can't run  
Can't hide  
Can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right

* * *

When she was done singing she felt better. Bankotsu smiled and asked "So you don't care what the others say?" She shook her head and said "No I don't all I do care is that I love you." Bankotsu smiled and said "I love you too Inari." They started to kiss passionately. Soon they were making out by the bathing spot. After making out they took a bath together. Inari washed the blood from the mark on her neck. Now Bankotsu and Inari are mates. After bathing they got dressed and headed back to camp. Once they got back everyone is at camp. Inuyasha growled and asked "Where have you two been?" Bankotsu glared at the male hanyou and said "I showed your sister a private place to bathe." Inari smiled and said "Yeah but when we got there. One thing lead to another. And we ended up becoming mates." 

Inuyasha growled angerly and ran toward Bankotsu. And Bankotsu got ready for his attack. But Inari stood in front of her mate. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and said "Get out of my way Inari. Bankotsu is dangerous." She growled and said "He isn't dangerous. Bankotsu is sweet, gental, and kind. And is you can't believe that. he and I are going home to the eastern lands." Inuyasha just stood there growling angerly. Then Inari turned around and said "Come on Bankotsu we going home." With that said they took off toward the eastern lands. Kagome walked up to the hanyou and said "Don't worry Inuyasha we can defeat Naraku. Without her and Bankotsu."

He just nodded and said nothing. Then the group bedded down early. In the early morning they got up and ate. Leaving Shippo and Kilala at camp. The rest of the group left to go fight Naraku. When they arrived the found Kohaku, Kikyo, and Koga dead. Just then Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. Sango and Miroku took on Kagura and Kanna. While Inuyasha and Kagome faced Naraku. Soon Kagura and Kanna were dead. Now the whole group is taking on Naraku. Inuyasha used the diamond spear, Kagome shot a sacred arrow, Sango through her hiraikotsu, and Miroku used his sacred sutras. All the attacks hit and killed Naraku. Kagome found the complete sacred jewel and put it in her pocket. Sango and Miroku admitted their feeling for each other. And so did Inuyasha and Kagome.

They returned to camp to find Shippo gone. The group figures that he left be on his own. Then they got on Kilala and flew to the eastern lands. The demon slayers village is at the top of the eastern lands. Once at the demon slayers village. Inuyasha and Kagome said bye to Miroku and Sango. Then Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the castle of the eastern lands. As they traveled Kagome learned about Inuyasha family. Kagome also wished to be a half dog demon. Her and Inuyasha even stopped at the bone eater's well. Not needing her bag she tossed into the well. When they were at the well they had been traveling for two weeks. The castle is toward the bottom of the eastern lands. So it's another two weeks trip. The two weeks flew by and they arrived at the castle.

Inuyasha and Kagome became mates two weeks ago. And Kagome and Inuyasha can sense that she's pregnant. When he saw the castle Inuyasha smiled and said "Welcome to the castle of the eastern lands." He went in and yelled "Mother, Zantor, Inari I'm home!" A tall male demon with white hair appeared. He smiled and said "Welcome home Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Kagome this is my step father Zantor." Kagome just nodded feeling to shy to talk. The demon lord chuckled and asked "Do you have a mate too?" Inuyasha nodded then asked "You and Mother didn't accept Bankotsu did you? He is dangerous." Zantor looked at his step son and said "Ever since he arrived. I haven't see how he is dangerous." Then the demon lord asked "How can he be dangerous if he is your sister's mate? And the father of her unborn pup?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "Inari is pregnant. So is Kagome." The demon lord smiled and said "Inari is a month pregnant." Inuyasha said "Kagome is two weeks pregnant." Zantor smiled and said "Well I'm glad that you have a mate. And that you are happy. Now let's go see your mother." When Izayoi saw Inuyasha she ran up to him and hugged him. After she hugged her son Inuyasha told her what's happened to him over the years. Just then Inari and Bankotsu joined the family. Inari hugged her brother because she missed him.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 10.

* * *


	10. A new genertaion and the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you your review. And yes Izayoi is happy to have her son back. 

**Chapter 10**

A new generation and the end.

Four months have passed and Inari is four months pregnant. Kagome is three months and two weeks pregnant. Inari is showing a medium sized belly. And Kagome is showing a small belly. The two female hanyous can tell that they're both carrying one pup. Inuyasha now trusts Bankotsu. Inari is glad that her brother and mate can get along. Zantor and Izayoi are glad to have their family together. And they're glad that they're going to be grandparents. The demon lord, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu rule and patrol the eastern lands together. Izayoi, Inari, and Kagome all get along. And Izayoi has been helping Inari and Kagome with their pregnancies. Right now Zantor, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu are out patrol.

They should be back before Inari gives birth. It is late spring so it's the perfect time of year for pups to be born. Izayoi is going to help Inari and Kagome when they give birth. A month has passed and Inari is five months pregnant. And Kagome is four and half months. Inari is still showing a medium sized belly. Kagome is showing a small almost medium sized belly. Zantor, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu are back from patrol. Inari is worried about her unborn pup. She can feel that the pup isn't facing down. Inari told her mother and Izayoi told not to worry. Right now Bankotsu and Inari are napping in their room. And Zantor, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Are enjoying the day in the garden.

An hour later in Inari's and Bankotsu's room. Inari woke up feeling pain. She rolled over onto her back and felt even more pain. The female hanyou woke Bankotsu and said "Get go mo mother I think it's time." He got up and ran down the hall. Then he ran out into the garden and found Izayoi. Bankotsu ran up to Izayoi and said "Come quick Inari is in labor." The demoness nodded and followed Bankotsu. When they got into the room Inari's water broke. Bankotsu sat next to his mate. And Izayoi got ready to help her daughter give birth. Eight hours later Izayoi told Inari to push.

The young female hanyou pushed and heard her mother gasp. She took a deep breath and asked "What's wrong Mother?" Izayoi said "Don't panic but your pup is breach." Inari didn't panic she just growled in pain. Izayoi pulled out the pup's butt. Then she told Inari to push one more time. As Inari pushed she couldn't help but scream. Just then Izayoi said "Calm down your pup is out and it's ok." Inari let her head hit the pillow and panted. Izayoi cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she smiled and said "It's a boy." She wrapped him in a purple blanket and gave him to Bankotsu. Inari sat up to see their son and what she saw amazed her. The pup has hair as black as the night sky. He also has dog ears and a purple cross inside a silver star on his forehead.

And just then he opened his navy blue eyes. Inari laid back down and asked "Do you know a name for him Bankotsu?" He shook his head and asked "No do you ?" Izayoi smiled and asked "Can I hold him?" Bankotsu nodded and gave the pup to his grandmother. She smiled and said "well he's 60 dog demon and 40 human. His mother is Inari and his father is Bankotsu." Izayoi was quiet for a minute then asked "How about Inkotsu?" Inari and Bankotsu smiled and said "That's a great name." Then Izayoi and Bankotsu left the room to let Inari rest. They went out on the porch and sat down. Zantor, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat next to them. The demon lord smiled and asked "Who do you have Izayoi?"

She smiled said "This our grandson Inkotsu." Two hours later Inari came out on the porch. One month and two weeks later Kagome is now six months pregnant. She, Izayoi, and Inuyasha are in the bedroom. Kagome has been in labor for eight hours. Finally Izayoi told her to push. She pushed until Izayoi told her to stop. Izayoi carefully pulled out the pup's head and shoulders. Then she said "Give me one more big push." Kagome pushed and screamed for the third time. Just then they heard the crying of a new born pup. Izayoi cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she said "It's a girl." Izayoi wrapped her up in a blue blanket and gave her to Inuyasha. The pup has dog ears, silver hair, and she opened her golden eyes.

Kagome smiled and asked "How about Kana for her name?" Inuyasha nodded and said "That's a very pretty name. Now you rest." Then he and Izayoi left the room. They went to the family room to show Kana to everyone. Now with the birth of Kana the family is complete. Zantor and Izayoi love their grandchildren very much. Two hours later Kagome come into the room. She saw that Inari is holding Inkotsu and Kana. The differents between them is amazing. But yet they are half cousins. Inuyasha and Inari don't know what has become of Sesshomaru. And they could care less what happens to him.

Eighteen years have passed and Inkotsu and Kana are eighteen years old. Inkotsu is 5'5'' and has and knows how to wield Boshido and Banyru. And Kana has and knows how to wield Tetsusaiga and Trinseiga. Since Inkotsu has two swords Zantor decided to give Trinseiga to Kana. Right now the family of the eastern lands is strong, happy, and living without fear.

**The End !

* * *

**

Well that's that for this story. Coming soon is new story called Inuyasha's Career 3 Tenseiga's Challenge And Inuyasha's Loss. 

**

* * *

**


End file.
